gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Hernandez
|race = Hispanic-American |height = 6'3 |hair = Black |eyes = Light brown |skin = Tan |actor = |family = Julio Hernandez Emily Hernandez Maria Hernandez |affiliation = Los Santos Police Department |vehicles = 2010 Porsche Panamera}} Background Angel Hernandez is a Hispanic-American male, residing in the East Beach district of Los Santos, San Andreas. He works at the local Los Santos Police Department as a Sergeant. He is known as being friendly, committing a wide variety of kind acts such as paying bills and helping people out of debt. He is quite well-mannered and this shows in his Police work. He often allows traffic stop suspects to stop doing what they did wrong, and just take a verbal warning. Some say his popularity is quietly increasing in the LSPD, and in the city in general. He is a father to an adopted Russian child, Misha. Misha, hardly knowing any English, was looked at by Angel as a complicated, yet needed accomplishment. Angel took some time off of work in order to focus on learning the Russian language, currently grasping it quite well. He's known to be a lone wolf while patrolling, unless a few very close friends wish to partner up. Past Before moving to Los Santos, Angel lived in Houston, Texas. He was born at The Methodist Hospital on the 7th of May, in the year of 1987. His father, being Julio Hernandez, and mother, being Emily Hernandez, also gave birth to Angel's sister, Maria, on the 14th of February, 1992. Making Angel five years of age as he took on an older brother role. He grew up on basketball, playing it almost daily, beginning at the age of seven. He was a savage, and went to College with a fully paid scholarship, although it was not needed, his family being rich as his father owned several oil drilling operations throughout the state of Texas, many claim that he is a millionaire. This would not be far-fetched as recently the oil business had boomed. He and Emily have recently relocated to Los Angeles to live out the rest of their lives traveling the world and residing in one of the wealthiest cities of the United States. Fire Department of Houston While living in Houston, Angel took on a part-time voluntary role as a firefighter within Houston's Fire Department. Not only would this show up well on his résumé, but it also gave him experience with cops, civilians, and other government organizations, prepping him for his work in the LSPD. He saved numerous lives during his brief, around a year, work as a firefighter. He then moved to Los Santos after resigning from his firefighting position, moving to the East Beach district. Present-Day Currently, while maintaining his schedule between watching Misha and working, Angel tends to enjoy life. He often visits the pier, beach, and goes for rides out in the country, often used to escape his finely hidden stress, or what little there is. He's known to be flashy, dress well, and spend lots of money on clothing. He recalls purchasing over 'six thousand dollars' worth of Jordan shoes from some Irishmen in a beat down van. While off-duty he's seen wearing his attended and favorite college, Duke's white and blue jacket, blue jeans or Nike basketball shorts with matching blue and white Nike Elite socks, his feet fitted snugly into a pair of blue and white 2012 Nike Hyperfuse shoes. He tends to be seen wearing a Duke Blue Devils snapback with the lid either facing directly ahead of him or behind him, he can be seen sporting a 2010 Porsche Panamera, with a white leather interior and rims. He is also regularly seen wearing a pair of dark Rayban Wayfarers while off-duty. While on-duty, Angel is seen wearing a standard Police Officer uniform, equipped with a utility belt, holsters, etc. with a pair of Rayban Aviators covering his eyes. Angel is still making his mark in the LSPD, and LS as a whole. Category:Officer Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:LSPD Category:Hispanic